GorgonMask
GorgonMask (ゴルゴーンマスク Gorgōnmasuku) is a Nocturne with a Gorgon motif, one of SkullMask's gang members known as The Monsters, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality While not one of the most well known members of The Monsters (ironic considering her motif), GorgonMask is without a doubt one of the most fearsome members to date. Vicious, spoiled and vain (to the point she makes CatMask look modest in comparison), GorgonMask is a deadly Nocturne who many would steer clear from. However, she is also somewhat lazy and likes to get things done quickly, which for the most part she does do successfully and well, given what she can do. She enjoys watching violent entertainment and often pits her Shadelinqs against each other for her own amusement. When not in the mood to destroy her enemies when she turns them into stone, she likes to keep them as part of her statue collection. Her main goal is to turn the main heroes into stone (preferably someone like FlamingoMask or Booker) and collect them as statues to be her trophies at her base. She is often seen with CucaMask and the two appear to be close friends. While cunning, she is also shown to be rather spoiled, preferring to live in luxury and loves to refer herself as a queen. In contrast to her healthy relationship, her friendship with SirenMask is a bit more mixed; she sees SirenMask as an ally for sure, but seems to have fun in poking fun at her and snarking at her expense, taking advantage of her more often than not. She also has a fondness for pizza. History Backstory GorgonMask was one of the earliest members to join, along with her comrade GegeneesMask, who she commanded often. She and GegeneesMask initially shared their Athens base together but following GegeneesMask's death, she took it over. Debut: SkullMask's Monster Mash GorgonMask first appeared when SkullMask brought in The Monsters to help him find the Crystal Skulls, as well as cause mayhem. GorgonMask was the fifth monster to appear, slithering out from her coffin, her snake hair hissing and slithering about, then glaring at some Shadelinqs, turning them into stone. ScorpionMask then wanted to do a sparring match with all of the Monsters to test their might, GorgonMask included. As ChupacabraMask, CatoblepasMask, and KarkadannMask fought off ScorpionMask some more, GorgonMask observed, waiting for the perfect moment for her to strike. When CucaMask was having troubles with ScorpionMask and the latter had entered his Wasp form, GorgonMask then leaped into battle and fired her snake hair lasers all around ScorpionMask. ScorpionMask fired his energy beams at GorgonMask, to which GorgonMask used her claws to deflect them aways from her. Wasp ScorpionMask grabbed onto her tail and then flying up into the air and then flying back down. He then smashes Gorgonmask into the ground hard back first, causing an explosion of dirt and rock. GorgonMask and CucaMask then double teamed and fought ScorpionMask fought for a while, before ScorpionMask fired his beams at the two, blasting them back. After the fight, ScorpionMask congratulated them all. GorgonMask then went to the Monster Bar with the others, where they would heal, eat and rest until dawn for when their mission would begin. CobraMask's America GorgonMask made a cameo in the RP at the beginning where he was shown along with the other Monsters heading down to South America to find the Crystal Skulls. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 1: Welcome to the Jungle At Colombia, all of the Monsters (GorgonMask included) returned to regroup with each other at a certain undisclosed location, where SkullMask met up with them. The Monsters then revealed seven of the Crystal Skulls in their possession. SkullMask was pleased with their progress, however he took note that SaberMask was following them. SkullMask then told his Monsters to hurry quickly with their search. After CatoblepasMask was wounded by SaberMask and Takeshi Hongo, SkullMask then deployed GorgonMask to go get them, of which she brought DeadMask and KarkadannMask along with her. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 2: I Summon the Darkness At the Monsters's base in Colombia, SkullMask spoke to KarkadannMask, GorgonMask and DeadMask some more, before then SaberMask arrived to deal with them. GorgonMask slithered off, heading off the find Joel Miller's base; going over to the archaeologists's site to steal the two Crystal Skulls. Once GorgonMask arrived at the camp (thanks to DeadMask's strategy), she began to go on a rampage, turning some archaeologists to stone with her gaze or shooting her crossbow at them there for the search of the two Crystal Skulls they had. She and KarkadannMask then grabbed the Skulls, however they were both the effected by SaberMask's and SkullMask's energy waves fro afar, injuring them both. DeadMask then ordered a retreat, to which KarkadannMask and GorgonMask then returned back to the Monster's base, having gotten what they came for at least. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 3: Treachery GorgonMask reappeared when she partook in the ambush against Joel Miller's crew. She mainly fought off several of Joel Miller's men with her crossbow. She soon evacuated when DracoMask unleashed his Draco Hellstar onto the heroes's forces. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 4: Siege the Temples As the hunt for the Crystal Skulls continued, GorgonMask was later assigned to be part of Temple A group which consisted of her, CucaMask, ChupacabraMask, TumbleweedMask, Dart, Nile and Charybdis. She mainly searched for the time being. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 5: Big Triumph! The Game of Life or Death!! GorgonMask searched within the temple some more before then eventually joining the big battle outside. GorgonMask mainly fought Commander Booker, in where several of Xavi's men came to help her out. GorgonMask got out her crossbow and opened fire repeatedly at Commander Booker; Booker fought back by firing many light bullets back at her. GorgonMask and Booker fought for a while, though at one point Booker shot her in the tail and was taking down several of Xavi's men. Booker began to beat down on GorgonMask some more, kicking her and sending her through a wall---GorgonMask got enraged and then activated her Gorgon Petrifying Gaze---however she did it to late and Booker avoided, making it turn Xavi's men into stone instead. GorgonMask thought one of them was Booker however and so then she used her Gorgon Frenzy to destroy the stautes, wiping them out. As the dust cleared however, she got a tap on her shoulder---nope, Booker was still there. Booker then kicked her into a pillar, causing her to roll over. MirrorMask then joined on in the fight and then GorgonMask slithered back into battle---preparing to use her Gorgon Petrifying Gaze on him again. Only then for Booker to kick MirrorMask in front of her, causing her to stone instead. CucaMask saw this and then managed to reel her in, saving her from being destroyed by Booker's light bullet and restoring her back to normal. However the fight was cut short by that point, as Montezuma then appeared, saying that they were most displeased and said they were going to decided who'd get the Crystal Skulls, via by playing their ballgame.GorgonMask was among the many Monsters to play it; GorgonMask did his best at the game, even managing to get a tie at first but in the end the Monsters lost the game due to DeadMask catching the ball with his hands (which was a major no-no by the rules of the game) and Xavi's poor behavior. When the Aztec spirits cornered them, CatoblepasMask decided to change the offer by sacrificing the loser to them. The Aztec spirits liked this idea, although SkullMask was not amused. In the end, they sacrificed Xavi Dasado. Not wanting to stick around that place anymore, GorgonMask and the Monsters took off. GorgonMask also commented that this place was the not exactly vacation material. MoaiMask GorgonMask occupied the other Monsters on traveling with down to where the last Nocturne Titan was located at----that Titan being none other than MoaiMask. She was betting that they were going to succeed, to which ChupacabraMask was betting that they weren't. Once MoaiMask was reawakened, ChupacabraMask said that he owed GorgonMask a 10. GhostMask (who was present there at the time) suggested he was going to hand it to her. ChupacabraMask complied, to which GhostMask lied and kept the dollar to himself and then told GorgonMask that ChupacabraMask called her ugly. GorgonMask said that he (ChupacabraMask) was one to talk and then later on beat him up for it. The End of the Crystal Skulls GorgonMask reappeared for the final part of the Crystal Skulls strategy in where she partook in the battle for the Tower of London, acting on guard with her crossbow. She also participated in watching SkullMask capture the last of the 13 Crystal Skulls...only to find out that it was fake. GorgonMask was then assigned to take out the invading heroes within the walls of Tower of London. GorgonMask mainly fought with SirenMask and CucaMask to fight off the traitor KitsuneMask. After some more fighting and SkullMask's defeat, GorgonMask retreated to her base in Athens (City), also allowing anyone else to come there for a while. During this, TiddalikMask ordered some pizza there, to which at first GorgonMask was very against as she thought it looked disgusting, however TiddalikMask then introduced pizza to her and she then tried it herself. She then fell in love with pizza and then soon devoured the whole box. She demanded more, but TiddalikMask had no more money. Mad Monster Party Days later, a Monster party was held at GorgonMask's base, to which she didn't really care much about. She was first seen watching two of her Shadelinqs fight, looking disinterested, before then SirenMask showed up to her, followed by CucaMask. The three chatted for a while, though at one point GorgonMask got hungry and then pulled out a slice of pizza and ate it. When the other Monsters held a meeting, she took away some more pizza slices and also had an (awkward) encounter with her rival, HydraMask. Near the end of the RP, she also asked how long everyone was going to be in her base, to which DeadMask stated as long as they wanted for the night, as it was Halloween, to which GorgonMask corrected him by stating that Halloween was next week, not that night. Afterwards, she went along with CucaMask and SirenMask to have more pizza, and also enjoyed JackalMask's presence. Mad Monster Party! (This Time For Reals!!) GorgonMask played a more minor role in the RP in where she partook in the Monster Halloween party, still gorging on most of the party pizza....except for anchovy pizza, which she was disgusted with and tossed it aside, to which GrendelMask took instead. She also witnessed BoogeyMask's arrival and was on edge the whole time he was there. Saving Privates DungBeetleMask I & II GorgonMask appeared in the RP when she was also curious about the Treasure of Lima's whereabouts, while still gorging on pizza. Here she was noticeably gaining more weight and feeding non-stop on pizza. TumbleweedMask asked where the Nightmare Five went, to which GorgonMask answered him that they were at China to free the Dungs. Once the Nightmare Five returned, GorgonMask began to search for more pizza---to which ScraecrowMask told her to lay off the pizza. She didn't care however, stating that her self control was better than everyone else's. TiddalikMask and ChupacabraMask then landed on her, as they had just gotten back from an ill-fated mission. Later, once MuscaMask kicked out HoundMask out of the room he and FlyMask were in, GorgonMask (still eating more pizza) saw HoundMask coming and slithered out of the ways in time and made her ways back to her Athens base. SkullMask's Resurrection GorgonMask reappeared after a little while, where her pizza addiction caught up to her and she had now gained a lot of weight and was now very fat. She helped to ship some Shade and was present for SkullMask's revival. She also ate some of SilbonMask's and BansheeMask's pizza, causing those two to get into an argument. SirenMask then suggested that GorgonMask should lose weight. GorgonMask then traveled with the rest of the Monsters with SuccubusMask and IncubusMask to go down to Colombia. Abilities & Arsenal GorgonMask (α)= GorgonMask's normal form. * Gorgon Petrifying Gaze: GorgonMask's most powerful ability, GorgonMask can turn people into stone just from the gaze for her eyes at will. When doing this, her eyes will glow bright. * Gorgon Frenzy: GorgonMask can shoot small but deadly and very sharp lasers from her snake hair. Her lasers are capable of cutting through metals and flesh with ease. When used in combat, she also likes to use these to destroy those she turned to stone (either that or her tail). * Crossbow: GorgonMask is armed with a crossbow of which she can use to shoot many shadow arrows from at her foes. * Enhanced Archery: Related to above, GorgonMask possesses great skill in archery. * Gorgon Claws: GorgonMask has very sharp claws to which she can use to slash and claw at her opponents. ** Attack Deflect: With them, she can also deflect attacks against her, be it physical, bullets or energy attacks. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturne members appear to be capable of using, GorgonMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing her to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. She can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Snake Tail: GorgonMask's lower half is a giant snake tail of which she can use to slither on the ground quickly to move and also to use to constrict or grapple at her opponents. * Legs Transformation: GorgonMask can also transform her snake tail into being normal legs (also giving her a skirt), although since she prefers having her snake tail, she barely uses it. * Extraordinary Jumper: GorgonMask can jump at high heights. |-|GorgonMask (β)= GorgonMask's form after the result of eating too much pizzas. Here she retains mostly the same powers as she did before but with a few additions: * Thick Fat: With her bulky body fat and thick scales now acting as armor, GorgonMask can take in more attacks and is more durable than she was before. Weaknesses * Light Energy: GorgonMask is weak to light energy. * Reflective Surfaces: GorgonMask is vulnerable to reflective surfaces when using her Gorgon Petrifying Gaze, as demonstrated when MirrorMask was used against her. * Slower Movement: GorgonMask in her fattened state is slower than she used to be in her original form. This only applies for said form. * Lack of Self Control: GorgonMask, when hooked onto a certain food, lacks much self-control, therefore she is prone to gorging down large amounts off food if not supervised. * Pizza Addiction: As much as she loves pizza, she had also become an addict of it, to the point of becoming morbidly obese because of it, so she has now to try to lay off of it Roar GorgonMask has the same roars as Manda. Trivia * GorgonMask owning a base in Athens (City), Greece is meant to be collide with HydraMask owning a base in Sparta, Greece. * GorgonMask seems to have traits influenced by both Medusa and Euryale. * GorgonMask is Gallibon the Destroyer's favorite Monster barring SkullMask. * GorgonMask is the first member of the Nocturnes to go through a radical change in appearance that doesn't involve form changing. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Nocturne Category:Serpents Category:Kaijin Category:Minor Villains Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Nocturnes with Reptile motifs